Her confession
by siredto.kol
Summary: Caroline’s thoughts after sleeping with Klaus 5x11. One-shot.


_"I want your confession."_

His words still ring in her head despite the silence that has fallen between them.

 _"My confession? I didn't do anything. Confession about what?"_

 _"Me."_

He wanted so desperately to just hear her speak the truth she has danced around. He knew the truth and deep down, a part of her, knew it too.

Over the years, she has been mistreated or second best to her supposed, humanity-less friend. However, Klaus wanted nothing from her but her affection. Caroline couldn't resist him anymore. He has caused horrid torment over his long life, but haven't they all? What makes them better than him?

Klaus softly rubs his hand through her blonde curls from behind her, signaling he was awake. They lay on the forest grounds with nothing to cover their naked bodies.

 _"I will walk away, and I will never come back. I promise."_

Had she made him promise to stay away from Mystic Falls for herself, or for her friends? To save them from his wrath? Did Caroline actually want him to go?

The hands that she had allowed to touch every single inch of her body in pleasure were the same ones that had been covered in blood of countless innocent people. No matter how many times Caroline tried to convince herself that Niklaus Mikaelson was who everyone thought him to be, the evil, merciless Hybrid. She continued to see the good in him. The human part he allowed her to see.

 _"Which means that there is a part of you that is human."_

 _"How could_ _you possibly think that?"_

 _"Because I've seen it."_

Klaus Mikaelson has proven to be cruel, manipulative, ruthless, and feared by many. But what they don't know is he is human. He is scared to be betrayed and abandoned by his family which is why he daggers them. He longs to be loved yet doesn't know how to and lashes out. He wants to be happy, she's seem him be happy. But he's so afraid of being hurt that he ruins any chance of happiness he has so he won't have to face the pain another can bring him.

That in reality, the big bad hybrid, is indeed broken. Ruined by his Father and 1000 years of torment life has given him. Caroline understood that part of him. Which is why she lays in his arms, completely giving in to her lust for him. She can't deny the truth anymore. Never has she felt chemistry and passion with another like this, not even with Tyler.

 _"A small town boy, a small town life. It won't be enough for you."_

Caroline took a deep breath to push out her traitorous thoughts. Klaus' arm moves to rest around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She smiled and turned her body to face him, never leaving his tight embrace.

His blue eyes bore into her own and she felt compelled to keep eye contact. Neither wanted to speak, afraid they'd break the moment.

His hand reached up to graze her cheek. Caroline leaned into his touch and her eyes drifted closed in response. Despite knowing everything she knows, his touch was still addicting. How she managed to resist his charms for so long was beyond her. Perhaps it was because of all the distractions she's had. Not to mention she was loyally committed to another whom, in the end, walked away from her.

However, their relationship wasn't perfect either. At every turn Caroline has rejected Klaus' attempts, lying to herself about how she feels. No more.

 _"I cover our connection with hostility, because I hate myself for the truth!"_

And she did. She did have plans, a future, and things that she wants. But he couldn't be involved in those things now. She wasn't ready to be with him. Her friends loathe him and would kill him if he wasn't their sire. And she hates herself for the truth because she can't resist him. Because the kindness he's shown to her proves that he isn't the monster she tries to convince herself he is. She hates herself because she knows if circumstances had been different and fate had been in their favor...she'd be the queen he longs for her to be.

The old Caroline would've laughed if anyone had told her she'd be in the woods, laying naked in Klaus Mikaelson's arms after having sex with him. There was a time when his touch disgusted her, but now she found herself wanting more of it.

 _"I need to go sanitize my mouth!"_

Caroline tilted her head forward and ever so slowly met his lips in a kiss. Not like the rough, bruising ones that made her breathless despite the lack of air needed. It was simple. Like a declaration. A promise.

 _"I promise to walk away-"_

She deepened the kiss, savoring every last second of it.

 _"-you'll never again have to look_ _me in the eye and cover our connection with hostility and revulsion-"_

Klaus pulled her impossibly closer to him and she tangled her hands in his hair, lightly tugging at his curls.

 _"I will be gone-"_

The man in front of her, kissing her with passion and care, would be gone soon. She shouldn't feel guilty for making him leave or disappointed in the fact that he would go. No matter how many times she tells herself to run, she finds herself running back to him.

 _"-and you will be free."_

"Klaus?" She asked once she pulled away, sounding more desperate than she thought she would.

"Yes, love?"

Caroline looked at him, watching as he awaits her next words. Truth be told, she didn't know what she was going to say next. She was loyal to her friends, but slept with the person they hate the most. And the worst part is...she didn't regret it.

"Thank you," she chose to say, "for pardoning Katherine."

Caroline sat up and allowed her long legs to stretch out in front her. Fortunately, everyone was waiting for Katherine to breathe her last dying breath, or else she'd be a little more self conscious about her body being on display.

She looked back to see Klaus sitting up as well.

"Because you asked me to, Caroline. I refuse to make the same mistake Tyler did." He said, drawing imaginary circles on her back in comfort. It didn't pass by her the way Klaus was admiring her body as if it was art itself.

"You chose me." She stated simply. It was not a question, because he has indeed chose her. Caroline smiled and took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently. Klaus lifted her hand and placed a kiss to her knuckles, displacing the illusion of gentleman although he was anything but.

"I'd be a fool not to. Your affection is a gift that I had been lucky enough to receive. I will treasure it always."

Caroline scoffed and smiled at his words. Just as she was about to lean in for another kiss, her phone lit up, brightening the dark around them. She groaned yet picked up the device, ignoring the texts and instead seeing the time read 10:47pm. Caroline mentally face palmed herself for staying out so late. She was supposed to be searching for Matt who was found hours ago.

Facing Klaus again she reluctantly said the words she didn't want to, "I have to go."

He nodded in understanding, "As do I."

They both stood and began to search for their clothes spread out across the forest ground. Not able to find her shirt, Caroline put on everything else. She walked around and even used her flashlight on her phone to search for it. The light eventually met a boot that belonged to a very smug looking hybrid coincidentally holding a ripped piece of clothing in his hands.

"Looking for this, love?" He smirked in amusement. He had torn her shirt right off of her body just hours ago.

Caroline snatched her shirt from his hands and groaned, "Great. Now I have to go back wearing nothing but my jacket."

"My apologies, sweetheart. Although, in all fairness, you do look quite ravishing without that offending clothing. I prefer seeing you like this." He continued to smirk.

"Shut up." She said, throwing the shirt back at him, only to be surprised when he flashed towards her and she found herself back on the ground, laying carefully on her back. How can someone move so quickly yet set her down with such ease?

His lips met hers again with nothing but passion. She kissed back with an equal amount, putting everything she felt into the kiss, knowing this would be her last chance. She'd wrap her arms around his neck if they weren't being pinned down next to her head. All too soon, Klaus pulled away, but didn't move from atop her. He studied her face for a minute while she tried to catch her breath.

"One day, you will have lived your life as a teenager just as you wish. College, a job, everything you want. You will have lived happily with your friends, Caroline. When the day comes that you are ready to start your life outside of Mystic Falls, come to me." He reached up and kissed her forehead, lingering as if to savor her presence, "One day, you will let me show you the world."

 _"I'll take you. Wherever you want. Rome. Paris. Tokyo."_

She couldn't resist him. She had to be honest with herself. For much too long she has denied the truth, but no more. Her feelings for Klaus were there, and perhaps one day they will find each other again. When the time is right.

Klaus' smile faded as he whispered the dreaded words into her ear, "Goodbye, Caroline."

And with that he flashed away, leaving her unmoving on the ground, her thoughts running rampant in her head.

He left with promises. To never return to Mystic Falls, but also to show her the world. Little did he know, Caroline would hold him to that promise. One day, when she was ready, she'd allow him to show her the world.

Half in shock, Caroline stood and grabbed her jacket, covering her pastel bra.

She began to walk back to the Salvatore Boarding House, taking advantage of the time she had by not vamping off towards the house. It gave her time to calm her nerves and prepare to hide the fact she just slept with Klaus Mikaelson. To push away the thoughts of guilt she might have later.

But she couldn't help it. Despite everything she was about to walk into, she smiled.

"However long it takes." She whispered to herself.


End file.
